Conventionally, it has been proposed to use vehicles for not only transportation means but also advertisement means. For example, JP 2004-258254A discloses a vehicle serving both as advertisement and transportation means. The vehicle includes a liquid crystal display on at least one side surface of vehicle exterior surfaces. According to the disclosure, the advertisement becomes movable and can be shown in a wide range of locations.
However, in the vehicle disclosed in JP 2004-258254A, because the lower edge of the liquid crystal display is above the top of the vehicle wheels, the size of the liquid crystal display is likely to be small relative to the size of the vehicle. A smaller liquid crystal display may reduce public attention, lowering advertising or warning effects.
The present specification discloses a vehicle which can enhance advertising or warning effects.